


Chef's Special

by ToTheMax



Series: Rowan's October Challenge [3]
Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Gen, accidental cannibalism, got lost in the angst, i played with my heart, oops i did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax/pseuds/ToTheMax
Summary: Maxx invites Cody and Dan over to relive an old band tradition. The only differences are that Zach isn't there and Maxx is cooking.





	Chef's Special

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS LMAO..........I'M STILL CRYIGN

  
  


He stands at the door, nervously shifting his aluminum-covered tray of assorted cookies from one arm to the other. There’s sounds of a party coming from inside, a party in which he was invited. Still, he wasn’t sure if he was ready.  _ Whatever, just knock! _ He tells himself. So, he raises his fist and does a few quick raps.

The door opens, and Cody is smiling. “Hey, Maxx!” He greets, and they do that one-armed hug that guys do. At Cody’s cuddly demeanor, Maxx’s anxiousness slips away. You simply can’t be anxious at the boy who dyed his hair jet-black and still wears silly bandz.

“Hey, am I late?” Maxx asks, coming inside and seeing the rest of his new bandmates, among other friends of the band. “I, uh, I brought cookies.”

“No, you’re right on time,” Dan says, standing up and giving him a warm hug. Then, he takes the plate from his hands and goes to set them in the kitchen. “We were just thinking that we were gonna put on some scary movies or whatever, take a seat wherever you like.”

Maxx is in the living room now, surrounded by friends and sitting on the floor curled up next to Zach and pressed into the couch, blanket hiked up over his shoulders to combat the cold.  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas  _ is playing on the screen, everybody quiet except for munching on candy or popcorn. Occasionally, they’d get a stray doorbell ringing of trick-or-treaters mistaking their “We’re not open!” sign to be a decoration. Maxx would be the one to answer the door and tell them to leave. Then, he’d return to the living room and his spot next to Zach would still be open.

It’s simply a quiet night in this Halloween, with excited squeals ringing through the streets outside, not winding down until at least one in the morning, and inside they watched movie after movie in celebration of the holiday. Maxx was invited to stay the night, which he accepted, as he doesn’t think he could drive home safely this tired. The friends of the band leave at about eleven-thirty, but the core band stays to sleep over. Cody and Dan, who the house belongs to, made sure to get plenty of blankets for Maxx, Zach and Austin. Austin was the first to claim the couch, so Zach settled for the recliner, and Maxx was fine on the floor once he got a pillow.

He was glad that he was finally in a band that he felt like he could stay in for a while, one that wouldn’t kick him out without an explanation, or kick him out at all. He found friends in his bandmates, even though he’s only been accepted in the band for a few days. It was nice, being content in his career.

What wasn’t nice, is that he woke up.

The monster had woken him up, forced him to get dressed. “If you miss that tradition so much, let’s bring it back!”

“Zach isn’t here,” Maxx replied, staring at his disheveled, muggy reflection. “Neither is Awsten.” Tears stung at his eyes, but the monster hissed and stopped them.

“Awsten wasn’t in Set It Off, and Zach is forgettable. Now call up Cody and Dan, or I will for you.”

Cody was just as surprised as Dan when they both came to Maxx’s apartment at the same time. “He called you?” He asked Dan, a small smile on his face.

“I was gonna ask the same thing.” Dan smiled back. Truthfully, they hadn’t seen each other since Set It Off split up years ago. It was nice to see his old highschool friend again. “How’ve you been?”

“As well as I could be,” Cody answered, coming closer and giving him a hug. “It’s good to see you, man.”

Dan hugged back, patting his back. “You too.” He pulled away, then knocked on the door.

The door almost immediately opened to reveal Maxx in perfect lounge clothes. “Hey, guys! Come on in.”

“Maxx, buddy!” Cody followed his host inside, giving him the tightest hug he could. “Thanks for inviting us. It’s great to be back together again.” He breathed in, and smelled something being cooked. “Are you cooking?”

“Yeah, I got to thinking about out October tradition we used to do when the band was together. I guess I kinda missed it. I thought I’d whip up some meatloaf, since it’s a special occasion. We haven’t seen each other in a while, y’know?”

“Has Zach come yet?” Dan asked, walking into the living room and taking a seat. Cody followed, waiting for Maxx’s answer. “I didn’t see another car out there…”

“Oh, I picked him up. Um, he came for the sentiment, but he’s got a major migraine right now, so he’s resting up in my room ‘till he feels better. I already brought a plate to him and saw him eat a couple bites, so he’s got something down.” Maxx smiled softly at his guests, starting to prepare their plates. Indeed, the spices and flavors he used covered up the real smell of what this “meatloaf” really was, but all he had to do was act normal and force down a couple bites.  _ It can’t taste that bad, right? _

“Just a hint of spider venom,” the monster laughed, whispering only to him. Maxx bit back a gag and continued fixing their plates.

“What about the mister?” Dan called out with a grin. “I heard you had a boyfriend.”

“Oh, Awsten.” Maxx’s chest felt otherworldly levels of heavy, but he spat out the practiced lie nonetheless: “He’s out on the town, shopping for stuff. He said it would be an all-day thing so he wouldn’t intrude on our little party.”

“Oh, I’m sure he wouldn’t be intruding,” Cody said. “Any boyfriend of yours is a friend of ours, y’know!”

Maxx finished both plates and took them both, trying to get his hands to stop trembling. He handed them over and then got his own plate, sitting down in front of them. “Look happy,” the monster instructed, “They’re gonna catch on quick if you’re scared of your food.” Maxx forced a small smile, then took a bite. Despite it taking forever to swallow, Cody and Dan had no problem chowing down. Most likely because they didn’t know what it was made of.

“This is… really good,” Cody praised. “Shit, you been taking cooking lessons?”

“Just working with what I have,” Maxx replied with a nod. “You...you really like it?”

“Hell yeah, dude,” Dan said, “This is great!”

_ Great. Your best friend tastes great. Glad to know that I cooked him right. _

“Don’t deny it,” the monster hissed, “You love it too.”

_ No, I don’t. You can’t make me enjoy eating my best fucking friend. _

The afternoon wound down, and Maxx dismissed both of them out of his house with promises he’d drive Zach hoe when he was ready. As soon as the door shut behind them, he bolted to his bathroom (Which was still rotting with death) and threw up everything. Then, he sank to the bloody floor, curled up and sobbing.

_ Please,  _ he silently cried out,  _ Please never make me do that again. _

“Don’t worry,” The monster said, and Maxx’s vision tinted purple. He stood up without commanding himself to, grinned without wanting to. “I have something else to do. This is gonna be more fun than I thought.”


End file.
